Command
Command is the ability to persuade people and alter reality via speech. Characters *Darrien Steffan Petrelli has this ability naturally. *In World 2 Peter Petrelli has copied this ability from Darrien. *Abbie Gray has absorbed this ability. *Noah Gray has also absorbed this ability. *Lowri Capet also has this ability naturally. *Sam Capet has gained this ability from Lowri via a blood bond. Limits 'Darrien Steffan Petrelli' Darrien can use this ability to persuade others and to manipulate reality in any way he chooses. However, altering reality is energetically taxing for him, and overuse can leave him unconscious, comatose or even dead. The more unrealistic the command, the more energy it takes from him, and so the ability can be helped using probability twisting or manipulation. This is part of the reason why he will always be so close with his sister Tessa. The energy loss caused by command can't be healed away, but it can be replaced using an energy transfusion. This has been shown twice in the future using energy manipulation. Darrien has discovered a few limits with this ability: namely, that there are some forms of deaths which he cannot command to revive. However, he can bypass this by using a double command: commanding his second command to work before voicing it. This will take so much energy that it would kill him. Another limitation is that he must be able to speak to use the ability, and cannot use any other form of communication such as writing or sign language. He needs to be heard in order to persuade others. Use of the ability deepens his voice and gives it an authoritative edge. He can usually control when the ability activates, easily, since he needs to will something to occur for it to work, though he's been shown to lose control of it and use it accidentally in the future, when he was extremely angry and wasn't being careful over what he said. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Darrien, except that he would be slightly less weakened by the ability because he also has regeneration. He is currently unaware of the use of a double command. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her uncle. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his uncle and sister. 'Lowri Capet' Similarly to Darrien, Lowri can use this ability to persuade others and to alter reality. She has never displayed any weakening from it, possibly due to her vampiric nature and its resulting rapid healing. She has yet to discover any circumstances in which Command will not work, but has once used it to force a person to live. She only uses the ability deliberately. 'Samuel Capet' Sam would have the same limits as Lowri, but is yet to use this ability. Similar Abilities *Persuasion is the non-draining version of this ability which works only on people *Reality manipulation can alter reality in smaller amounts *Reality contingency is the ability to see and manipulate possibilities in reality *Probability manipulation and twisting both alter reality by altering probability, as does force of will *Narration alters reality when written *Enchanted voice is a similar ability which can also work through song and includes sirenic properties *Hypnosis is the ability to hypnotise people, which can be used to get a person to do what the user wants *Figurative command is the ability to manipulate reality by speaking metaphorically *Verbal reality manipulation can alter smaller amounts of reality when spoken *Distortion is the ability to distort reality *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things Category:Abilities